Student and Teacher
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Please tell me you know what a hickey is." The girls often chased him and confessed to him, but N would rather they didn't. When his student Hilda suggests that he appear unavailable, both student and teacher would never guessed such an action would lead to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Heart here!**

**WARNING: This fic is based off a manga short story I read and it was….****kind of dirty****. But it was really cute too and I thought that N and Hilda would fit in perfectly. Please excuse my borrowed inspiration.**

*** Don't own Pokemon or…..Sensei I like you (yes that's the manga's name. Stop looking at me like that I didn't know it would be like that! Also it's the second chapter this story is referring to.)**

"Oh no, what happened this time?" Hilda asked.

"N-nothing."

"You're lying Mr. H."

Mr. H's green hair was tousled out of its usual ponytail, his shirt was buttoned sloppily and a deep blush was on his cheeks. Hilda sighed.

"Honestly you don't have any luck when it comes to girls," Hilda said. "Mr. H." she added quickly.

Hilda's teacher shrugged.

"What was it this time? Confession gone wrong? 'Accidental' trip? A girl wanted you to try her food?" Hilda asked, setting down the stack of papers she had been carrying on to the teacher's desk. Said teacher looked up at her from his position on the ground. Hilda could make out a sticky shine of lip-gloss on his cheek.

Hilda's psychology teacher, Mr. H (or N to everyone else) was…. popular. A little too popular. It might've been his looks, it might've been his charm, it might've been his voice that captivated female students towards him. Or maybe it was his age, so close to the students that it made him seem available. Or maybe it was all of the above.

Whatever it was, the female population flocked to him. They all loved him…and his class of course. But mainly him. He was the ideal type for at least 95% of the girls at the school.

"Confession gone wrong." Mr. H said, straightening out his clothes a little. He glanced at the new stack of papers on his desk, then back at Hilda. "Help me up?" he asked. Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Serious Mr. H, these girls are going to literally eat you alive." She said extending her hand out and helping her teacher up. "Can't you…I don't know, get a girlfriend or something?"

N blushed. "Well I don't really have time to date…."

"Well if you don't do something now, your fan girls are going to wreck you." Hilda said. She sighed.

N was a great teacher, but he could be a little dense when it came to romantic feelings. As soon as the girls in her class (and other classes) found out that the notes and food they were giving him weren't working, they had all moved to more…. physical activities.

On a daily after school basis, Hilda would find her teacher on the floor of the classroom with an unbuttoned shirt and a deep blush on his cheeks. What the girls were doing to him, she didn't know. She wanted to ask him, but it felt rude to. He was already embarrassed so why should she just make it more uncomfortable to him?

"Honestly I can't believe you're a teacher with how innocent you are." She muttered to herself, watching as N attempted to fix his hair. He looked at her.

"Are you worried for me Hilda?" The sincerity in his voice made Hilda blush. Yep, way too innocent.

"I-I guess." She stuttered, walking past N and beginning to sort out more documents.

Their friendship had begun when N was trying to get away from some female students. At the time she only knew him as a teacher, nothing more. But she had helped him get away and that was what started their weird student-teacher friendship. While others had tried to force themselves onto N, Hilda had just been kind of brought to him. Or he was brought to her as he was being chased. The point was that they didn't mean to be friends, it just sort of happened. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"It's been like this since the beginning hasn't it?" She asked N. "Girls just throwing themselves at you?"

"Yeah."

"Those girls just really love you, don't they?"

"Y-yeah."

"And I mean really love you, right?"

"It's not like I planned for this to happen." N said quietly. He ran hand through his hair before retying it back into a ponytail.

"Mr. H…I really think you should just get a girlfriend." Hilda said. "The other girls will back off the moment they see you're not available."

"But I-"

"Or you can be their object of affection until they kidnap you and take you far, far away." Hilda looked at him in the eyes. "You're choice."

"Th-that's a very difficult choice Hilda." N muttered. He kept on muttering, only this time to himself.

"How to meet a girl…need a girlfriend…when to meet…Tomorrow? No that's too soon…I'm busy over the weekend…. maybe…."

Hilda could literally see a storm cloud of frustration begin to come out of his head. _"He really is stressed about this,"_ she thought to herself.

"Okay," she said, cutting through N's mental discussion with himself. "Why don't you just _pretend_ you have a girlfriend. Then the other girl's will leave you alone."

N brightened at the idea. "Yeah. That could work." He smiled a childish smile at Hilda. "I'll just tell everyone tomorrow that I got a girlfriend! Then they'll leave me alone."

An exasperated sigh escaped Hilda's lips. "Really, how did you get this job Mr. H?" she asked. "If you just tell them you're making it so obvious that you **_don't_** have a girlfriend!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Hilda shook her head. "You need evidence or something that shows you have a girlfriend. Then the girls will back off."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah. Like, for example," Hilda thought for a moment. "You can come in smelling like women's perfume or come in with smudged lipstick on your face so that they think you just said goodbye to your girlfriend."

"Oh I see." N said. He then frowned. "But what if they just think the perfume and makeup are mine and that I'm some sort of cross-dresser? I mean, with my hair…." His voice trailed off

"…. You're impossible Mr. H." Hilda mumbled.

They stood there in silence as Hilda thought. She went through options in her head that would not only keep N safe, but also not cause any confusion. She thought hard and then snapped her fingers.

"You could get a hickey." She said. "That way everyone knows you're taken. No one would mess with a man who's girlfriend gives him a hickey."

"A hickey?"

"Yeah."

"…."

"…. Please tell me you know what a hickey is." Hilda said, after noticing N's silence. "Because if you don't you really are innoce-"

"I-I know what it is!" N said. He shuffled his feet nervously. "It's just…"

"Just?"

"Just…. how do I get it on myself?"

"Well…." Hilda's voice trailed off. So much for the best solution.

The two stood in silence. A heavy, slightly awkward silence. Hilda sighed. She never thought she'd be having this conversation with her teacher. Heck, she never thought she'd actually be friends with a teacher. Talking about relationships and…and hickeys.

Hilda blushed a little as she registered what she had told her teacher. She had basically told him to get a girl to suck his neck. Like some kind of weird vampire. What if he got the wrong idea and thought that she wanted to-?

N cleared his throat.

"Hilda…" he began

"I'm not putting a hickey on you Mr. H." Hilda said, cutting him off sternly. She walked over to her desk. "Just put it on yourself." Her face felt hot as she realized how N might've interpreted the situation.

N blushed. "R-right I didn't mean like that Hilda!" he waved his hands a little. "Yeah…I'll put it on myself. Now how do I bend my neck-? Ow ow ow-"

Hilda just shook her head. She gathered all her stuff, keeping her head down. Really, her teacher could just be…. weird sometimes, and she could just…be plain stupid. She looked up.

N was twisting his neck, trying to move it so that he could do something. Hilda rolled her eyes. She watched as he twisted and turned, not just his neck, but also his whole body. He turned around in a circle.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked. N straightened, as if she was the teacher, and muttered some incoherent words. Hilda sighed again. She walked over to him.

"You'll never get one that way." She muttered. N looked up, surprised.

"What-?"

And before she even knew what she was doing, _she_ was biting his neck.

She heard N gasp above her, but she was concentrated on his neck. Biting, sucking, pulling, Hilda didn't know what came over her.

She never put a hickey on a boy before. But then again, this wasn't a boy,

This was her teacher.

It wasn't until she felt N move a little did she snap out of it. She pushed him back and covered her mouth with her hand.

N, blushing and eyes wide, was looking back at her. Hilda stared right back at him. She saw the red spot from where she had…. put a hickey on him. Her teacher. N. She had…she had….

N raised a hand touched the spot where her mouth had been moments ago. The blush on Hilda's cheeks grew. Slowly, N slumped to the floor. He looked up at Hilda, who was still covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide yet it looked like she was in a trance. Cautiously, N spoke.

"Hilda." His low voice snapped her back to reality. Hilda blinked. She swallowed. She took a step back. Then another. Then, picking up her school bag from where she had dropped it onto the floor, she ran out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she ran out of the school.

"What the hell was that?"

**Wow...sorry about that people who don't like theses stories. Don't worry, there are going to be more chapters of this out. My first N and Hilda...tadah (I guess)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again for those who liked this!**

"N has a hickey!"

The news spread quickly throughout the female population of the school. Some girls even cried.

"I never knew he was dating!"

"I thought he was single!"

"I wanted to be his girlfriend!"

"Still, they must been in a serious relationship! I mean… _N has a hickey!_"

The rumors caused Hilda to blush. She had been mentally hitting herself the entire night before, criticizing herself for taking advantage of N, no, _her teacher_ like that.

Why did she do that? Why did she do something so…. so…. perverted to N? N, who was probably too most innocent person she ever met, why did she... suck his neck?

Sure, N could be clueless but he was…._ her teacher._ N was an older man and she was…she was….

Just a student.

Hilda gripped her head in her hands. Why did she do that? Why did she do that?

The whole day dragged on as Hilda tried to make as little contact with N as possible. But even though she tried to avoid him, the rumors of his hickey still reached her ears.

"N has a hickey!"

"Really?"

"No way!"

Each class she went to, each time she visited her locker, the sentence "N has a hickey" seemed to follow her. With each passing period, she felt her blush get worse.

"Hilda? You okay? You don't look that good and you've been quiet all day."

Hilda waved her hand dismissively. "I-I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I can get N to-"

Hilda felt her face get hotter. "I-I'm fine seriously!" She yelled. Some of her classmates looked at her. Her blush worsened. She hid her face in her folded arms.

A few more minutes. Class would be over in a few more minutes. N hadn't talked to her this entire class, if she could just last a few more minutes…

"Hilda? Are you alright?"

_"Oh great, not him."_ She thought to herself. She lifted her head, inwardly groaning as she saw N approach her.

"I-I'm fine Mr. H." she said, not making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself all day."

She felt a hand press against her forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?"

If it was even possible, Hilda felt that she could've died from embarrassment right there. She made the mistake of looking up. The words she was bout to say died on her lips as she looked into N's concerned face.

"I-I…"

Like a sweet, sweet miracle, the bell rang. Hilda would've breathed a sigh of relief is N's hand wasn't still on her forehead.

N frowned quickly and pulled his hand back. Walking back to the front of the room he yelled. "Remember to read the assignment class. Hilda can you stay for a few minutes? There's something I want to discuss with you."

Crap. So much for avoiding N.

Hilda nodded and remained seated at her desk. Other students made their way towards the door. A few girls who hadn't accepted the fact that N was 'taken' stayed behind to question and (what Hilda called it in her own mind) seduce him.

She smiled. Though there were still girls, it was less than usual. She saw that N was calmer now that there wasn't a mob around him.

"Thanks for waiting Hilda." N said, as the girls finally left the classroom. He walked over and closed the door. A silence fell between the two.

The blush Hilda had been suppressing was coming back. She cleared her throat, her gaze falling to her folded hands.

"Mr. H I'm so-"

She was cut off by a loud _thump. _She looked up.

N was on the floor, bowing to her. "I'm so sorry Hilda!" he said. Hilda blinked.

Wh-what?

N, his face not meeting hers, continued. "I abused my teacher position and forced a student to do something inappropriate. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but please know that I am truly and deeply sorry."

Hilda blinked again. Double what?

"Mr. H," Hilda began. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I took advantage of you and-"

"No." N lifted his head off the ground. "I'm the adult here, I'm the older one, and I'm the one who took advantage of you." He said it so sternly that Hilda did a double take.

Despite how N acted, he was still the teacher. But still….

"Mr. H…." she began, "I…um…."

Silence fell between the two. Hilda's eyes remained on N. Slowly though her eyes drifted to the mark on his neck. Purple.

She blushed. Had she really done that? Had she really put a hickey on her teacher?

N rubbed his neck causing Hilda to snap out of it. He gave her a shy smile.

"On the upside, the hickey worked." He said, slightly awkwardly. "I didn't get chased or confessed to or pinned d-" he blushed suddenly. Hilda cocked her head.

Oh, so that's why N was always on the ground when she saw him.

More silence between them. Hilda sighed.

"Really if you were having that much trouble with the girls, I would've helped you out sooner." She said. She glanced at his desk.

"Then again, if you can't even organize your papers I doubt you'd be able to handle anything."

She walked over and began to straighten the papers. Documents of his teachings of psych were scattered, some barely hanging onto the desk itself. Throughout the day, the giant paper pile seemed to grow. Papers wobbled, threatening to fall at the slightest touch.

"Mr. H," she began, shuffling more piles of paper. "Why aren't you more organized with your documents? The dates are all mixed up here and this one has a date from a year ago!" She sighed again. Really, whenever she was with her teacher she ended up sighing way too much.

N didn't answer, so Hilda continued on. "You should try to make a list, that would help you be more organized. If you want I can help-"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

Hilda stopped when she heard what N said. She turned to face him.

Why was she so calm about this? Any normal girl would be blushing hysterically and wouldn't be able to talk to their teacher. Or any other normal girl would use what Hilda did to N as an excuse to get close to him.

But Hilda wasn't any other normal girl. She frowned a little.

Any other normal girl could change their image to please the teacher they had a crush on. Any other normal girl would be brave enough to wear daring clothes and flirt easily with anyone. Any other normal girl would call Mr. H by his real name, N. Any other normal girl,

Wouldn't be plain, boring Hilda.

So Hilda answered the best way she could. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know Mr. H," she said. "I just don't know."

She turned back to papers and began stacking and organizing them, painfully aware that N was still watching her. She ignored him and focused at the task at hand.

Documents and open files, papers that were paper clipped and stapled. It would take a miracle just to sort through all of them. A sigh came to Hilda's lips but she forced it down. Instead, she reached up to re-tighten her ponytail. This was going to take a lot of-

A hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. Surprised, Hilda turned around, her hair loosening in her grip and falling down past her shoulders. She stared, wide eyed, at N. His sudden movement caught her off guard. His body was closer to hers now, his face was leaning in.

"Pretty." N muttered, looking at her. His eyes were wide. He leaned in further, his face suddenly too close to Hilda's for comfort.

"You look really pretty with your hair down."

He stared down at her. She looked back at him. Another blush began to stain Hilda's cheeks. She gulped.

"I-I'm pretty?" She asked quietly.

N nodded. "Pretty, no wait, beautiful. Hilda your beautiful!" His eyes were shining. Hilda took a step back unsure of what to do. N's face was so close to hers. She kept stepping back until her back his the chalkboard.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more often Hilda?" N asked, his hand still gently clutching her wrist. He was unaware of the position they were in, only focused on complementing Hilda. "You look so beautiful."

Her face was on fire and she could feel her breath quicken. With what little strength she had, she closed her eyes and pushed back at N. She heard him fall to the ground.

"I- Oh gosh. Hilda I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I-I'll work on that list tonight Mr. H." Was what Hilda said before running out of the classroom, again. This time though, she slowed to a walk when she got outside. She fingered her brown hair, only to notice that her hair band was gone.

The wind blew through her long hair. She gave a soft smile. Pretty. Beautiful. She felt happy when N said those things to her.

Perhaps she wouldn't put her hair up tomorrow.

**Again, don't own Pokemon or manga. But I do enjoy writing this. It's a bit more perverted than my other works (hee hee)**


End file.
